Dogtor WHO/Birth of the Dogtor
Plot The 12th Doctor falls though a crack in time and ends up in a strange world where dogs are intelligent and have as many rights as humans. But some thing has followed him. Main Story part 1 Over thriving metropolis of Adventure Bay City. A blue box as it seemed flashed across the horizon. It swerved barely missing a skyscraper and spun towards the outskirts of the city. A violent crash landing followed shortly. A sooty and tired figure pulled himself out of the box. "I hate when that happens." The man said, turning to inspect the damage done to the box which had police written across it's top. "Right after I had her painted too." He grumbled. Turning he took in the view. "this doesn't look like another universe. Of course looks can deceive." The Doctor gets behind the TARDIS and sets her upright. Before he could walk inside to inspect the damage, a laser blast suddenly flew by his head. The Doctor broke into a run. who ever was chasing him didn't run up easily, lasers fired over the doctor's head as he rushed though the tree line that surround the city. Finally breaking out of the wooded area, the doctor found him self in rush hour traffic. Quickly dodging Cars and nearly getting run over a few times, The Doctor finally has a chance to catch his breath in an alley. "That was close..." He muttered. pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Now. Time to fight back." Suddenly a beam of laser light hit him from above. As the doctor cried out from pain the person that had been following him showed himself. "Well Doctor it seems that you have been mortally wounded. hmm?" He said. The man was wearing a black jacket with red trim, his hair was black, his short beard covered his chin. "Who....are y...y..ou?" The doctor managed to ask though his pain. "You know..." The man replied. "Once you knew me as Missy...." "You!" The doctor cried out, now knowing his enemy has returned to his first gender. "But how!" "That you'll never know if I have my way." The Master Replied. "You see, when I was still a woman, I learned that regenerations can be fixed so a time lord or lady can change into any kind of body. Not just a human form, but an animal form as well." "What- Argh! Does this... have to d...o with me?!" The Doctor said trying as hard as he could to hold back his regeneration. "Simple. I needed to test my theory on a living subject," He said pulling a syringe from his jacket. "and you where the only one who come to mind." He drove the syringe into his arm. "What is that!?" The doctor asked his face and hands beginning to glow. "Canine DNA. Be a good dog." The Master said then he turned and walked away. The Doctor couldn't hold it back anymore and with a scream he exploded into his new body. After crawling out of his clothes, the Doctor looked himself over. "Pointy ears, enhanced sense of smell. Strange I still see in color. why's that?" He turned testing his new canine legs. Wobbling over to his clothes he pulled his screwdriver out with his mouth. I Wonder if I can hold things with my hands..er paws. He thought moving his front paw to his mouth and taking the sonic out. "Hmm, seems I can even hold things with my paws. I better get back to the TARDIS and run some experiments." With that he turned and headed back toward the TARDIS. Meanwhile inside the TARDIS. A alarm sounded and red lights flashed as the TARDIS's system scanned the memory banks for information. Coming across River Song's ghost data file, the malfunctioning TARDIS began to recreate her. The Doctor, having trouble walking on his four new legs finally arrived at the TARDIS. As he walked in he got the shock of his life. Amistad the flames inside the TARDIS River Song lay. He rushed to her as she began to wake up. "River! It's me the Doctor! Are you ok?! How'd you get here?!" He rambled. "Uh what happened.... I thought I died.....?" She mumbled. "Oh.... Hello sweetie. Wait...? Why are you a dog?" "The Master... he uh... it's a long story." The Doctor could feel himself blushing. "He used canine DNA to botch my regeneration." "Well. Aren't we cute and cuddly." River stood up wobbling a bit but getting used her legs. Together the two exited the TARDIS as it began to rebuild it self. "Where are we?" "In an alternate universe." The Doctor replied. " I fell though a crack in time only a few minutes ago. Before the Master attacked me." "So how are w- Argh!" River suddenly cried out in pain. The Doctor turned to see the Master putting his laser screwdriver away. "So it seems I have a new test subject....." He calmly pulled another syringe out of his jacket. "And you think I'm just going to let you do anything to her?!" The Doctor barked. The Master pulled out a strange device and hit a button. Sonic sound waves pounded the canine Doctor's ears making him whine and wriggle in pain unable to help River as she passed out from the pain. "I scanned her body. She's a almost complete time lady. So she has as many regenerations as you do Doctor." The Master reached down to plunge the needle into the helpless River Song's arm. A slight flash of brown blocked the Master's vision for a moment, and suddenly he was holding a rubber chicken! "What!?" "Really? You attack a helpless lady and a helpless mutt?" A light brown cat said, his eyes a fire. "What kind of villain are you?! A chicken-man?!" "You would be wise to keep out of this, cat." The Master warned the furry feline. The cat replied by yawning. "Boooring!" He said, stretching the o sound. "I hear that all the time! Say some thing new please." "Then die fool!" He fired his laser screwdriver at him. The cat zipped behind him before the Master could move and knocked him over! "Heard that one too." He said to the sprawling Master, who twisted and fired again. Missing a second time, to his annoyance. The two of them started to battle more fiercely. The cat dashing past the master and scratching him, and the Master blasting at thin air trying to stop the tornado of fur that was attacking him. The Doctor saw his Chance and crawled toward the unconscious River. She was beginning to glow as he reached her. He reach out a paw and touched her. If the Doctor had been thinking this was probably the last thing he would have done. But he had just regenerated so he wasn't on full power so to speak. River's skin started to grow furry and she shrank. Her face stretched and her hair became long furry ears. She gasped and opened her eyes. "Oh no... I have fur! And a snout that's new..." She leaped to her feet and looked around, finally looking at the shocked and surprised Doctor "Oh hello sweetie, do I look that strange?" "I... Um" The Doctor didn't know whether to feel sad or excited. River's fur was ginger, her ears long and silky, her tail about the same. Her eyes where now a deep blue. To the newly canine Doctor, River was just as beautiful or more so then before. "It's.... a good change." He finally said. "Oh good....." She replied standing up on her four new legs. "Otherwise I'd have to change it again." Suddenly the Master flew past them and hit a tree. He stood up wincing from the pain. "This isn't over cat!" He snarled as he began to retreat. "Yeah, yeah same old line." The cat said sighing a bit. "And the name's Noah! Noah the ninja cat!" to be continued part 2 "Wait." River said suddenly realizing her ghost data should have been in the Library not the TARDIS. "If the TARDIS Recreated my body how'd my ghost data get into the TARDIS?" "Spoilers." The Doctor replied and walked calmly over to Noah. "Thanks for saving us. I don't know what would have happened without you." "Hey no problem!" Noah replied. "I do that kind of thing all the time. Nice meeting you dude." With that he turned and bounded away. "Well I guess it's back to the TARDIS then Doctor." River said. Together they walked toward the TARDIS. "it's locked." The Doctor said. "It must be repairing it's self." "And how long does that take?" "anywhere from two minitutes to 48 hours. C'mon." The Doctor walked off toward the city. "Where are we going?" River asked. "Exploring, what else?" He replied. "We're in a strange dimension, I'd like a look around before we leave. Wouldn't you?" "Sure, maybe we'll find something weird. You like those things right?" "Depends on wheither they're good weird or bad weird." He replied as they rushed to the other side of a street. "So why could the cat talk?" River asked as they walked along the sidewalk of Paw Patrol Rd. "I dunno. This is a parralel world, who knows what's in it." He replied. "... But I'd bet my bowtie that the other dogs here can talk as well as the cat did!" As River looked up at the clouds, flash of red and blue caught her eye. "Doctor look!" River pointed to the streak of color. "What is it?" "I don't know." He said. "Let's find out!" They gave chase, their newly regenarated paws pounded the pavement as they tried to keep up with the strange blur of color. "Doctor... I think it's slowing down." River panted. They stop and watched as the thing stopped on top on the side of a skyscraper. "What's it doing?" The Doctor said to himself. The creature was slowly lowering it's self down to them by a some tread of webbing. As it got closer the two noticed it had the form of a dog. but it's skin was bright red and blue. It's eyes where huge and white. "Why are you two following me?" It asked as it finally came to eye level with them. "We just wondered what you where, um..." River said to him, trying to take in his frighting apperance "Spider-pup."He said with a sigh, "I'm Spider-pup. Now leave me be please I have a date I've got to get to." Spider-pup suddenly noticed that the doctor was scanning him with the sonic screwdriver. "Hey! Stop that!" "Fascinating!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I've never seen DNA like this before!" Spider-pup growled and snatched the sonic out of the doctor's paw. "Who do you think you are!?' He demanded. "I'm the Doctor." "Doctor who?" "If you like. Now may I have my sonic screwdriver back?" Spider-pup gazed at the sonic thinking. "Promise no more scanning me?" "Promise." Spider-pup handed the sonic back to the Doctor. "Good-bye then Doctor." He turn and leaped half way up a nearby building and fired a webline from his paw, and swung off. "Interesting chap." The Doctor said. "That blue and red skin of his was really spandest." "So he was wearing a mask?" River said, thoughtfully adding; "Why would he do that?" "I dunno but I think he has a good reason. Let's get back to the Tardis." But before the two of them could go anway were, A net swuddenly dropped over them. " 'Nother Couple of strays for the pound..." an elderly dog catcher said as he raised the two of them up in the air. "Hey put us down!" River yelled as the Doctor and her struggled againest the net. "No can do dear." The Dog catcher replied. "Law's the law." With that he carried them to his truck and put River in one of the many compartments built into it. The Doctor aimed his sonic at the Dog Catcher though the net. "Let her out and set me down or I'll use this screwdriver." He threatened. "Now none of that me lad. I wasn't born yesterday. I Recanize me a sonic screwdriver prop anyday." With that he took the sonic away from him. "Hey, I need that!" The Doctor cried as he was pushed into a compartment on the other side of the truck. He growled as the trucked started. "I should have bite him..." He muttered. Part 3 work in progress Category:Doctor Who Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring River Song Category:Stories featuring the Master